Many vehicles include a camera that collects images for a region outside the vehicle (e.g. a rear view camera that collects images for a region behind the vehicle) that are displayed within a vehicle. Many vehicles also provide notifications on displays, for example pertaining to nearby vehicles or obstacles. However, providing such notifications on such displays can potentially clutter the displays or block objects in the displays under certain circumstances.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved methods and systems for providing notifications on camera displays for vehicles. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.